


Proustian

by Missy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Yuletide Treat, childhood toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Susie asks Mr. Bun for some writing advice.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Proustian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



“So, Mr. Bun,” Susie said. “Should I aim for Proust or Plath?”

“Try both,” Mr. Bun says. “Proustian Plath. Powdered sugar and then a bell jar!”

“That would be new,” she said. And unique. But Mr. Bun was always good at both, and always good at making her feel as if she’d finally reached some kind of breakthrough with her comic strip.

“You’ve always been there for me,” she said. “How could I ever repay you for all you’ve given me?”

“Draw me into your memories and I will be forever humbled,” he said.

The lead character of her latest, therefore, walked around with a small stuffed rabbit tucked under her arm. A fitting tribute to a good friend.


End file.
